Feolthanos
Feolthanos the Eternal is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. The self proclaimed God of the aegyl, he has been alive for a long time, thanks to the auracite. With the barrier around Lemurés gone, he plots to get revenge on Ivalice. This vengeance is prompted by the Occuria, who tried to dominate the aegyl, prompting Feolthanos to take them to Lemurés. Story Exodus to the Skies Long ago, Feolthanos led the aegyl. During his rule he took a viera wife and had children who would become the feol viera, named after him. He revolted against the Occuria and took his people to Lemurés, using the auraliths to lock Lemurés away in Mist, evading the Occuria while trapping himself and his people inside. Before doing it, Feolthanos left behind treasures for his viera children in the form of some auracite and a giant airship hoping they would reach him some day in Lemurés. The airship houses a piece of Feolthanos's own anima, giving it a degree of autonomy. When his people took flight and settled in the sky continent Feolthanos wrote The Canon, a book of verse laying down the foundations and principles for the new aegyl community. Though his people had found a new home, Feolthanos harbored a vengeance against the Occuria. He used the auracite to build a palace high in the sky, even above the Purvama, where he absorbed the auracites' power, melding with the auralith in his palace to become a god himself. He used the two other auraliths to steal the anima of the rest of the aegyl to prevent disputes and make them easier to control, but Feolthanos could not extend his grip to the land of Ivalice due to the barrier placed by the Occuria. Centuries later, thanks to the Mist Dr. Cid released from the Sun-Cryst, the barrier around Lemurés faded, and Feolthanos could begin his revenge on the land from which his people had been exiled so long ago. Possessing the young feol viera Mydia, Feolthanos turned her into the Judge of Wings, an embodiment of his anger and hatred. It was because of the recent loss of her love Velis and being a feol viera that made her the best candidate for possession. Crusade Using Mydia, Feolthanos gathers auracite from the main islands of Lemurés to give to greedy sky pirates and use their anima to grow stronger, but the young sky pirate Vaan and his friends interfere. After meeting Velis on the jungle island of Tswarra, the sky pirates realize the Judge of Wings is but a pawn to a higher power. When Ashe and Basch join Vaan's team they explore Ivalice for clues and uncover a relic in the Glabados Ruins that explains Feolthanos's past and motives. Venturing to the Feol Warren, they find and fight a sorrowful and murderous Mydia who had completed killing off the last of her race. When Mydia herself is defeated, her cold and manipulative shell melts away allowing her to break free of the chains placed on her. The damage to her body is too great, and Mydia asks the sky pirates to defeat Feolthanos as she passes away. By following Eternity's March, Vaan and his friends reach the Keep of Forgotten Time, Feolthanos's fortress high in the sky. They battle an army of illusionary aegyl and an illusionary Feolthanos, and discover his true nature as the last auralith. The auracite grants him incredible summoning powers, but the sky pirates overcome the summoned Yarhi and plead with Feolthanos to stop his tyranny. Their intentions are for naught, and Feolthanos summons a cloned Mydia for them to battle. Feolthanos has absorbed too much spiritual power the room collapses, sending the party fleeing. Fall from Glory A portal to the Womb of Feolthanos opens and the party travels into a maze of Feolthanos's dreams and soul, battling ancient aegyl along the way. They find Feolthanos, now a giant demonic Yarhi called Feolthanos Exultant, and defeat him. The powers Feolthanos had drained from the aegyl fade away. Back in Feolthanos's throne room, Vaan finds himself alone, and Feolthanos appears on his throne. Even though he has lost the power of the anima, Feolthanos still nearly kills Vaan, but his friends arrive and together they defeat the misguided aegyl. Realizing what he has done, Feolthanos allows himself to fade away. With him gone, Lemurés crumbles and falls from the sky, and the Galbana flies away to places unknown. Gameplay Feolthanos is fought as the final boss. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Feolthanos appears with a fire-elemental card. His boss form has a dark-elemental card. Feolthanos TCG.png|Trading card. Feolthanos2 TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology This would be symbolic of Feolthanos's use of the auracite to control the Yarhi as his servants. It is likely that "thanos" is a reference to the Greek word ''thanatos. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Category:Antagonists Category:Deities